Lash & Blue
by volk-krosh
Summary: Just a night in the night of these two characters. Adult situations, yuri lemon, etc. All the basics for these things. Consider yourself warned. ShizNat


Slowly they enter the room, not knowing how to look at each other, feeling this bit of arousal wanderin' all through their bodies, inviting them to forget any kind of casualties and turn them into pure demonstration of desire and passion.

They look for a place on the bed so to hide their emotions and try to appear normal, as Blue takes the remote from the drawer and turns on the TV pretending not to mind about Lash being so far, sitting down at the very front of the bed. But then, just then, one of them falls, dragged into temptation, pleading sin to take her whole. She just turns around, looks right into Blue's eyes and starts tearing her own clothes apart, ripping them all, form the top to the bottom with this stare that would melt her at the first single touch.

Blue gets near, trying to accept what she sees, but she assimilates it right after making contact with those thirsty lips, and Lash wont she'd do anything to get her pleased, to sate her every desire.

Light goes off, nothing but fast heart beats… _how they breathe…_

Without glaring around too much, Blue knows what she seeks. She tells Lash to turn back around and unnoticed takes some things from under the bed. Getting right behind Lash again – Breathing all over her neck, getting her on, making her quickly stand up- She takes both of her arms, gets them crossed, a 'click', metal sounds. "Ara…" – Lash breathing in. "Hand cups, babe" says Blue and imagines her wide opened eyes for once.

Then she takes a knife, one of those that can look so bad but don't cut 'till you've sharpened them. She lightly touches Lash's skin with it, going up her thigh to her back, arms, breasts, and she feels her breath stay on her neck, warm, subtle, and sensual indeed.

And Blue goes down again, back to her thighs, closer to her center, this time… playing with her hands, with the knife, Lash's breathing speeding up, Blue getting closer and closer , round and round.

Left arm up, knife down. Pressure with one, insinuation with the other. Getting her off her mind. A deep breath, the handle in, pressing chest, face up, tongue in her ear, bodies touching, temperature rising, both girls ever so hot… Then it stops. Left in silence. Blue steps back, Lash on and wondering, an unrecognized sound. Lash beginning to turn around. A rope. Her chest. She's pulled back, Blue grabs her from down below, and 'till she starts meaning drops her down, later pulling her back again, making her try to stand up still.

The rope is taken away, Lash can't imagine what's next but… _Oh! The ropes business not over yet._ It ends up covering her eyes, strongly, not letting her open them. Not a bit.

The knife is certainly gone, but Blue's act of presence does stay in the atmosphere. Lash wont move, her craving growing inside every second passed with the impatience of getting to feel Blue's touch; only hearing her move at the back of the room, doing who knows what that would take her that long.

And the wanting comes to an end, and Lash inexplicably feels Blue's warmth getting near from the back again. And then… skin to skin, sweat to sweat; Lash marvels herself at the feeling of Blue's naked self, just there. And suddenly, out of expectation, a _"mmm"_ and _"owhhh"_ and _"awhh"_, exhaled, uncovered, non-cared; Blue's hands and body all over Lash, squeezing, caressing, touching, holding her against with such a pressure and aggression that would drive anyone crazy… that were driving her unleashed.

Blue soothes down the movement, Lash still feeling the apex of someone's thighs on her crossed hands –moist, soft, warm…

"On your knees" says Blue, firm and mean. Throwing Lash to the floor and making her fall. "Knees!" she repeats angrily and Lash manages to obey, breathing fastly, excited at the sound of her voice, her strength. Adrenaline all over. _The power over her._

Lash was still in handcuffs, so it was hard to move, but she'd do anything, she's do anything for her. Just for her.

It was sexy, it was turning her hear crazy, strangely for her self-contained and controlled self… _she was getting even more aroused…_

Blue then gets all over, now just letting her feel this light touch, moving; front to back, smoothly… And the pressure goes back, in this tight-sexy-hug, in this tight-sexy-thing. As Blue takes her hand down and deep in, colliding her entire body with her own, synchronized, _such perfect timing._

Back again, Blue gets apart from Lash the way she manages to, making Lash smile one of her characteristic smiles for the first time during the night as she pictures her effort just to part.

A second, a minute, four more… Lash expecting, Blue real near –striving not to touch. Lash's leg spread, hot-red-moist, Blue upside down in respect to her love.

She lifts herself up, grabbing Lash with her arms, who jumps. Tongue in, real soft, nailing, taste beyond words. _Lick, lick, bite_. And jump, and scream, and fly. _And do the same with her, same time._ She moves, she moans, she flies… It-over. _What now?_

Blue takes off the rope from her eyes. Lash lusts just by watching and crawls after, saying she'd die for a kiss form those lips. She already has.

Blue gets slowly away making Lash chase her still on her knees, suffering as ever. Wishing like never. Until she's finally let close enough to get a kiss… and bites, and licks, and bleeds her lips. And sucks, and is lost… ecstasy…

Blue steps back. Lash gives her questioning it-over-now looks.

But Blue smiles, cruelty shining on her eyes, mixed with sexy unrevealed-ness. Such a thin and perfect blend, it reminds Lash's mind of a well-prepared cup of cared steaming tea. And Lash knows nothing's been done yet. Just the thought gets her blood hot as the flames from the deepest hell.

"What are you waiting for?" mistake… "Want it over?" –Blue gets to tease as she rarely does. She enjoys this as much as every other moment they've shared this night. Lash nods and right when she is about to rush to the object of her desire, Blue makes this threatening look –One Lash's seen just the perfect number of time to know not to take lightly- and then gestures Lash to back off, which confuses her but she waits.

"Gotta tell what you want first" a pause, Blue isn't done yet "And how you want it…" she adds.

Lash doesn't wait, she's never cared much for modesty and wont start now. "I want you… I want you deep" nothing but a request, a claim, a pleading.

Blue smiles again "I can do that.." she says with the most sensual voice and look she's ever been capable of. One saved only for her lover. "Get up" she tells Lash real loud, she does so as fast as she humanly can. "Don't move…" Blue whispers as she gets close enough for Lash to feel her warmth, but not enough to let her touch.

She walks slowly, stopping every now and then, without a set time, without a plan. Observing, looking at her in the eyes sometimes, some others just her body, as if taking in every inch and sealing it into her mind, making sure not to miss a single spot. Circling around, making her suffer yet again… Until Lash can't resist any more, since Blue was also allowing herself to touch some of her back lightly or playing with her hair, but kept circling around. It was too much, so she started "Please! Please!… pain!… deep!…" the last two words but a pleading whisper… _a mere expression of a throbbing need…_

And Blue stopped right in front of her, almost touching. Sudden silence.

Blue got close to her right ear and began making such sounds… And… pleasure, pleasure, pain…yes…

Her hand, deep in. Scratching. Circling. Pushing. Deep… _Deep._

Going crazy, leaning over Blue, not seeing clear; Lash was about to bite herself so not to scream _too_ loud.

Complaining madly, sexy… discovering aspects of herself which were formerly unknown and bound…

Blue stops and smiles and with a proud tone she speaks

"Got what you wanted?"

Lash only smiles as she tries to get her breathing back to normal.

_Just another night_

Kind of an old fic I just forgot to post before... had it for a while, kind of unfinished and stuff, its no good according to me, way too old, but I still want to share, maybe you guys will like it (or at least not kill me slowly after a rather extended torture session for it? XD)


End file.
